


Cat and wolf

by janealexdarkgalaxy



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janealexdarkgalaxy/pseuds/janealexdarkgalaxy
Summary: Hofi fanfic. The end of the 6th book is not for Agatha and Tedros, but for Sophie and Horta. There are references, spoilers to the last (at the moment) book. In this dimension, everyone has comparisons with animals, happy relationships in the characters add up if the color of magic of the same color or complementary colors. Pink color-indefinite, can mean any ratings and a person with such color can be with anyone, if he wants it and his love interest.
Relationships: Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik takes place at the time of the 6th book. The last chapter. The scene of Horth Sophie's confession is based on it. All the events in the chapters are written purely for my taste and my presentation and refinement of the characters. The author is positive about criticisms indicating errors and ways to correct them.

"Agi, what do you think of this necklace?"  
Sophie asked. There was a not convincing answer.  
"Well... I don't know... Maybe it's too much."  
Agatha ate the words, it was evident that she was hovering in the clouds. Cat's eyes blonde with a smile, because where it is seen, that the queens from gold jewelry refused. Sophie certainly wouldn't miss a chance, at least to wear such a necklace: gold with emerald and pearls. Suddenly Agatha looks at her friend with her lion's eyes and says such words.  
"Soph, and look, please, what's on the table?"  
The blonde was annoyed that her thoughts on such a beautiful tshirt were interrupted that she almost yelled at her friend with a mat, but she was not allowed to do so by her own upbringing and pride. Suddenly a blue clump of magic swept past the girls, and behind the door in the shade stood a figure who made a noise in the likeness of a laugh. The blonde has suspicions, with them and the feeling that someone is watching them, and not just passed by. In turn, the brunette was calm.   
"What's going on? What was that? What happened?"   
Sophie had eyes rounded with fear, it might even seem like she was going to cry or panic.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Agata asked, looking at her friend with surprise in her eyes.   
"It's not about what, it just seemed."   
The blonde said, she really didn't want to raise the issue, because it hurts her to remember him, the one who was always with her, and she didn't appreciate it, used it as her toy, not thinking about him or how he felt.   
"But how is that possible? Am I going crazy? He... He... He died. . . . He was shot..."   
Sophie's reflections were interrupted by Agatha's voice,   
"What is it about? You still haven't seen what's on the table,"   
She said, in a mocking tone. The blonde shook her head, thus getting rid of unnecessary thoughts, finishing with a showdown in herself said.  
"I'm running, hair back."  
And with a proud look went to her table. When she came to him she did not see anything interesting at first glance.

Although stop, the attention of the dean of evil attracted the mirror. It lay among the papers on the students and teachers, namely under it lay documents on the former pupil, who was also once a history teacher. The restoration of his office ended only a couple of days ago. Soon this office will belong to a new teacher. Horth, from Bloody Creek, was shot while confronting the snake. The mirror was also not simple, it belonged to her best friend, Agatha from the Infinite Forest.   
"Agi, what's your mirror doing on my desk?"   
Sophie asked Agatha while she was picking him up. Giving the mirror in the hands of the hostess, on it on the back of the note was found. Friends were shocked by this turn of events.   
"17:00 my office" is thinking about the history cabinet, that is Horth's office?"  
The brunette asked.  
"No! It does not wash! Impossible, it's just absurd of some kind! Someone's just making fun of us! He died... You're not going to check it out on your wedding day, are you? I'm definitely not going to do that! I don't want to!"  
Agatha shrugged her shoulders and applied a secret move against which Sophie could not resist.  
"What's not to you? Maybe you're cold feet. Trying is not torture, you won't try. So, are we going?"   
The friends met with glances, the blonde realized there would be no turning back. She said.  
"Sure" 

At 4:30 p.m., they headed to their assigned place. Along the way, they met Tedros from Camelot. How could Sophie love him? This narcissistic, but not too confident guy clinging to every skirt. Nothing without someone else's help can't. yes, no one argues that she and Agatha look good, they complement each other, but not with Sophie. That is flat. Two lovers merged in a kiss, and the blonde standing next to her is not very much and wanted to watch it now.  
"Agy, Teddy, I don't want to interrupt you, but we're kind of in a hurry. You'll meet again today, by the way!"  
Sophie drilled, the future husband and wife with a glance. Tedros looked around the girls and said.   
"Where are you going? If you don't mind, I'm taking you, he clearly didn't want to let Agatha go alone."   
The brunette turned her eyes from her angry friend to the groom.   
"No, of course not against it. We're in the wrong direction."   
She pointed to where an old friend used to teach. Sophie for two minutes drilled and hissed at her friend, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and followed them. 

The door to the study was open, the light to the room came from the hallway and the wide open window. Tedros installed himself at the door and asked his friends.  
"What do you need here? There's been no one here for weeks"  
The king said. Sophie went into office and answered tedros' question.  
"We found a message that we were called to this office by this time. Agatha wanted to check on us here to see if we were "He"  
Soph concluded.The blonde went to the table in search of a clue or something interesting and only she moved away from him, saw him. She shook her head, looked at her friends, and saw Agatha closing the door at the time.   
"You're going to wait, maybe someone shows up and we go. We still have to get ready for the wedding."  
And they disappeared from sight outside the door. The emerald eyes of the blonde became more like a huge ball than her eyes. Toli from fear, or from contempt, or may at all from lack of sunlight.  
"Agi?"  
Sophie said. 

The door closed on the key, he was under a spell. The magic of the creator was blue. "No! It's impossible! I've only seen such magic in one of them! How... How is that possible!"   
At the end, her voice broke and became a scream.Her attention was drawn to a figure who came out of the shadows.   
"Miss me? Didn't expect to see me again?"  
The wolf man said. He came closer and closer, driving Sophie's fear into a corner. Her legs were scurrying, but she still kept to five, trapping herself. She looked up at the man standing in front of her and said.   
"Hort?"


	2. Disassemblies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie forgave Hort, but what happens next? What I wanted to say, Hort? Would Sophie listen to him? Understand and forgive different things.

"Hort? How? From where?"  
The blonde was still reeling from the shock. The werewolf swayed and gritted his teeth.  
"You're not even going to ask how I'm doing? Did you miss your assistant? How did you do it?"  
Maybe he was trying to look calm and confident, but Sophie could see that his wound had opened and the old bandage should have been changed.  
"You have no idea how, but let me patch you up first. And then we'll talk, okay?"  
The girl who had already conjured gauze, bandages, needle, thread, and alcohol said with a catlike air. The wolf only nodded in agreement and went to the history teacher's chair, which was his own. First, she removed the old bandages and gauze and threw them safely into the bucket. After disinfecting his wounds with alcohol, he was not very happy about it, but he suffered. Here were new bandages and bandages on the wounded, and they could calmly, without paying attention to anything, continue the disassembly.Sophie sat down at the first Desk in front of the teacher's Desk and started attacking the defenseless man.  
"So, Hort, where were you while I was here, like so many others, crying over your death?"  
Maybe she was trying to be sure, but her voice gave her away, broke on the phrase "your death."The wolf was sitting in his chair, collecting his thoughts and expressing them as they are.

"When I was shot and left to die in the middle of the forest next to a tree, I was picked up by an old friend."  
"What kind of friend?"  
"You don't know him. A very old friend."  
"Okay, let's say I believe it. What's next?"  
The blonde's eyes flashed with curiosity and disbelief at the man who had saved Hort. In her heart, she was grateful to his Savior. Perhaps one day he would introduce them.  
"I was with him the whole time. He helped me to my feet. Let's go back to the rhythm of life."  
The blonde listened to the brunette's story with one ear.Her thoughts were on how he got it. He risked his life for the girl with the emerald eyes. He always saved, helped, did what she asked, was always there for her, even when truth and justice were not at her feet. Hort disappeared from the blonde's life, but always found a way to intertwine their destinies. I forgave her everything: pain, resentment, a permanent zone of friendship. He constantly fought for her hand and heart, forcing her to pay attention to him.  
"Sophie, are you listening to me?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I still can't get used to the idea of you being alive. I'm glad I met you again. Life seemed impossible without you. You can repeat everything that happened after the words "in the rhythm of life."  
Hort clearly did not expect this turn of events. And Sophie was both shocked and infuriated by her admission. Why did she say that? 

They sat in silence for several minutes. It's getting dark. It was getting colder. They were in complete darkness. The evil Dean's finger flashed pink. She cast a spell and turned on the light. Hort, in turn, closed the window. Did he break the silence? When did he become so confident? Where is this cowardly, obedient and loving puppy?  
"Isn't it time for us to go to the festivities?"  
"First, of course, you need to prepare. I think you're right. Wait, do you have an invitation? From where?"  
Sophie wasn't home.  
"Agatha gave me."  
Hort admitted.  
"She burned me for preparing the 'return' plan, edited all the actions. Bring you here..."  
"This is a conspiracy! Anyway, I'm on my way. She got up and went to the door."  
"Stop it! Please wait!"  
Her werewolf was yelled at.  
"The blonde rolled her eyes, they were full of hatred and mercy."  
"Nothing."  
Hort muttered under the imperious girl's gaze.  
"Then why did you call me?"  
Her emerald eyes glittered in the candlelight. She thought she was going to kill him.  
"Because..."  
She said, not letting him agree. She turned and walked away, her huge heels clicking.  
"Damn it!"


	3. Forgivenesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the characters be able to forgive and accept each other as they are? How will their relationship develop? Will they tell the others?

"Damn!"  
Hort clutched his head.  
"Is it always like this with women? Her ego is too big!"  
The wolf picked up the first book he saw and threw it at the wall.  
"I wish I was dead." I hate it! I wish she could understand how I feel."

"Be careful with your words."  
Agatha looked out of the door.  
"What do you want?" Can't you see I'm not in the mood?"  
Hort lowered his head to the table, then slid smoothly under it. He curled up like an offended animal.  
"Hey, calm down. I came to check on you guys. We are friends after all. Do you need help with her again?"  
Agatha crouched down and held out her hand to help him up. Hort has tears all over his face and his jacket is a little wet. He wipes away his tears and mumbles.  
"Yes... need… Please help me. I can't do this anymore…"  
After the wedding of Agatha and Tedros  
"You were great, Agi!"  
Sophie Sang. She floated to her office with her friend. Her voluminous dress fluttered in the wind, and her hair, neatly arranged in a French braid, glistened and glittered with Golden hues in the candlelight. Agatha, for her part, did not move her feet. A few hours of dancing, congratulations, and small talk in a dress and heels in a well-lit ballroom was clearly not for her. And she still has to go to her husband. All her strength left her.  
"I'll just be a few minutes with you for tea and gossip and to bed."  
For a few minutes? Those few minutes dragged into an hour, so Tedros lost her. He took Agatha home drunk. I think the newlyweds will have a hot evening. Sophie looked at her watch, checked the perimeter, and pulled out liver and all sorts of harmful, but very tasty food. What about her diet?  
At midnight,a shadow came out of the window. The blonde was sitting at a table with all sorts of things.  
"Is she asleep?"  
Hort Thought.  
"But why so much food? She had only Agatha, and they ate. Was she expecting someone else? I fell asleep without waiting. And when did her health food run out? It's a "healthy lifestyle".  
The werewolf stood watching this beautiful sight.  
"Come on in!" I know, Hort, here in the shadows. You walk like an elephant. The floorboards will hold together."  
"Hey! It's a shame, actually!"  
The cub came out of the shadows, all puffed up and red. His brown eyes glittered with reddish-red flowers. They were swollen and wet.  
"Darling, were you crying?"  
"It's none of your business! Is that clear?"  
"Hush! Teachers and students will Wake up!"  
Hort shuffled around and sat down at the table across from Sophie.

The werewolf stared at all the forks, knives, spoons, and plates with wide-eyed bewilderment. How do I use all this?  
"I certainly got high, I started to look like all these regulars, but social etiquette is too much. I have enough daily washing up! And I don't say anything about brushing my teeth! This is some kind of torture, right?"  
Sophie was watching him closely.  
"Oh, my dear Hort, have you forgotten who you came to? I'll kill you with all these things! Personally and! I'll bury it so that no one will find it! But I don't think he will repeat the fate of my exes. You were Dating a guy, too! The poor guy crashed, fell from a bird in the battle against evil. The only one of my exes alive is Tedros. He got away with it because of Agatha. If it wasn't for her, he'd probably be sleeping with Tristan or Chedik! All these idiots paid for everything!"

"Soph, are you okay?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well, nothing. You've just been laughing angrily for a few minutes. You're laughing like a horse, not laughing!"  
"Um, well, I was just thinking a little."  
"About what?"  
"That all my exes had gay tendencies!"  
"Do you have something against same-sex relationships?"  
"Not at all."  
"Then what makes you mad about this situation?"  
"It doesn't matter, it's my business. I've also kissed girls myself, if anything."  
"It doesn't matter. Stop what?"  
Hort shrugged at first, but then looked at Sophie with bulging eyes.  
"What did you forget? My kiss with Agatha, remember?"  
"Well, Yes?"  
"Well, it wasn't my first kiss with a girl..."  
"What? This is…"  
Sophie broke Hort's brain.

The girl decided not to delay any longer and get down to business.  
"Tea?"  
"What? Oh, Yes, please."  
While she poured the tea, the wolf ate cream cakes.  
"So what brings you here, Mr. Professor, at this late hour?"  
"I'm not here for school or business matters, so let's just say you."  
In a moment, they both laughed. They have known each other for six years, and still sometimes speak "You". And why do many people think that she is indifferent to him? She loves to take and wear his things. She already knows every part of his body. He periodically goes semi-naked.  
"I came for the fact that someone, importantly tapping his heels left without listening to me! Someone with too much ego!"  
"It must be something very important if you're going to talk at midnight."  
"So your sister made the plan.  
"It's strange, Agatha was with Tedros all the evening before the party, and then with me. So you couldn't talk to her."  
"Yes? Who did I discuss the plan with?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Were you expecting someone? Everything is ready for the meeting."  
"I've been waiting for you. I knew you were coming."  
"From where?"  
Hort looked at her blankly, and she, in turn, sat and grinned at him. Then it hit him.  
"That Agatha is you?"  
"You've finally figured it out. I knew you wanted to talk, but what it is is still a mystery to me. I can't wait to get to know her."

Hort took a deep breath, mentally preparing for his speech.  
"I wanted to continue our recent conversation. Specify details."  
He sighed and hung his nose.  
"You already know I was shot, but you don't know what the consequences are."  
Sophie could see his face, and he was crying. He just chuckled and continued.  
"I... could have died cleanly or survived partially. As you can see, I'm still alive... partially."  
"Can you explain, please? I can imagine something like this, but I think you should know better."  
Now her fears were real. Reading doesn't mean knowing for sure. Magic is not an exact science and you can't be sure how it will happen. It depends on feelings and emotions. The stronger the emotion and feelings, the stronger the magic.

The blonde began to study this science a lot after the death of Eleanor Lesso and taking the position of Dean of evil. Something like that she read in the records of the Dean of Lesso. Unlike Arik, Eleanor's son, the girl was able to understand and forgive her. Even his former she was able to forgive. The main thing is to understand what a person felt, how he lived and with whom he communicated.  
"Well, here it is… Only one part could survive, and the other part could disappear. There seems to be an opportunity to return it, but I didn't really get into it. Simply, it was unpleasant and inconvenient to read all this. The human part survived, but the beast died."  
"You know, it's not who survived that matters to me, it's how you got hurt. It's important to me that you don't have nightmares about your conscience."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. No, I don't care about you, get out of here, the door's there."  
Sophie decided to make a joke, to defuse the situation, so to speak.  
"If I was like you or any of my other friends, I would never forgive or talk at all. Now that I've finished speaking, you can continue. And Yes, just because you're not a wolf anymore doesn't mean I'll stop calling you "Puppy."  
"Got it, thanks for letting me."  
"Oh, you're welcome. I'm happy to help."  
"Now you know about death, but there's something I've never said to your face. I even want to die if I hear a refusal. After all, in this case, the entire path I have traveled is useless and no one needs it, just like me."

Sophie sat in silence. I listened to him carefully. Her stomach churned with happiness. The happiest of her life always came like this. Hort, for his part, was confused.  
"The part that loved and loves you has survived. The strongest part! The beast was too good to survive."  
His voice broke, but he continued.  
"It's just me now. Plain, plain old me, and I know that's not enough for you."  
Sophie didn't say anything at that moment, just stood up and moved her chair closer to Hort. Sat down and said.  
"No, it's not enough."  
"I knew!"  
The wolf clutched his head.  
"That's more than enough. And it always has been."  
Hort froze, not believing in the reality of the situation. Tears flowed from Sophie's eyes as she watched him.

"You have always been worthy, Hort of blood Brook. You, the one who is strong in spirit and is able to die for the girl you love, and find your way back to her."  
She touched his cheek.  
"You, brave, with a huge pure heart, beautiful. I'm not worthy of you. Who kept faith in the possibility of finding a fantastic love instead of a real one. I was the one who had to suffer. Until I opened my heart enough and found you patiently waiting for my love alone."  
She kissed him. His lips were so soft and beautiful, they felt like family. For the first time, Sophie realized that she didn't need to know the future to be happy. You don't need promises, princes, or a life story. All she wanted was the simplest ending: to love with all her heart and be loved in the same way. When they pulled away from each other, Sophie asked.  
"Should we go and tell others? And please forgive me."  
"Not now."  
Hort said, looking at her.  
"They can wait. And I forgave you long ago."  
Sophie went to bed and growled when he followed her.  
"Who said the beast died? I just don't think so."


	4. The secret affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Hort and Sophie come up with in their defense? Will they tell the truth?

The sun shone through the curtained window into the room. Light played on metal, glossy, glass, and porcelain surfaces, illuminating people sleeping peacefully. The sun's rays reflected off a porcelain vase and shone in the girl's face. She closed her eyes when she woke up.  
"What happened yesterday? My head is splitting."  
The blonde tried to stand up, but something held her down. She turned and saw Hort. He was sleeping soundly with his arm around her waist.  
"I've never seen him sleep soundly. But still, what happened yesterday and how did he end up here? I probably called him, but I don't think it's that simple."  
She rubbed her temples, trying to remember the evening and the night.  
"It looks like you should drink less. So, he had to come, wanted to talk about something. I came and talked… Well, I remember."

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by the Hort. He began to mumble something under his breath and rolled over, freeing the girl with green eyes out of his embrace. She took advantage of it. I got out of bed, changed my clothes, combed my hair, had Breakfast, washed my face, put on makeup, and went to work. All glowing with happiness with a sly smile, in a red and black dress, Bordeaux shoes, silver earrings and a belt, a neat tail, and lips in Burgundy lipstick.  
"Today is a wonderful day, so the ego needs to be spent properly, usefully and in its own way."  
Sophie thought as she entered the study room. She's definitely up to something. We can only wait in silence thinking that.

"BZZZZZZZZZZ....."  
Clap, the clock was off. Hort couldn't sleep after that.  
"Soph, good..."  
He didn't finish when he realized that there was a note on the bed instead of his girlfriend.  
«Expensive,  
no offense, please. I'm not angry. You know I have a job. Advice, or even more a request, think about it. Do you want to be the evil Professor of History again? If Yes, then in my office in the Desk drawer, you know what, you will find the application, it is on top, sign it and put it there. Don't wander around the school, please. Let's make your appearance a surprise.  
I kiss you,  
Sophie"  
"Yes, I'm not offended, I'm not stupid, I understand everything perfectly."  
Then he realized he was talking to himself. That's what loneliness brings people to.

Hort got up, stretched, and found another note.  
"Clothes in the dresser. Throw the dirty one in the bathroom, then wash it. Not worn!"  
There is no need to argue with the blonde, I did everything as ordered.  
"And what is this horror? Ugh, how do I wear this?!"  
Wolf was not used to wearing tight clothes, but there was no other way out, he had to be patient.  
"My things had to be taken out of my room and thrown out. Should I look for them, see if she keeps them somewhere? It would be cool if I found my spiked shoulder pads.»  
He started rummaging through the closet, but after 48 pairs of shoes and 145 dresses, he realized he had to look elsewhere. He usually kept most of his things under the bed, and everything else on the floor and in the corners. There was a huge portrait of Sophie in the middle of the room, but then, when he started Dating Nicole, there was also a portrait of her. Although Hort had always dated her, he had never really liked her as a couple. The girl with the emerald eyes completely occupied his heart, there was no room left for others. The cat was like a drug to him; without it, he was worthless. If it wasn't for her, if the wolf was just a character in the extras, his father wouldn't get a place in the cemetery of evil. Yes, of course, the grave is very far away, and it is not noticeable at all, just covered with earth, but many people do not get it. After all, nobody is a schmuck, an outcast of society. Even the most famous villains get a hole in the cemetery, and more often and faster, but this is still the same hole in the ground, only with a sign on top. Always-the most "beautiful" creatures in the universe, loved by all, living in gold and wealth. Loved by all, praised by all. Killing people like Hort or Sophie, Dot, Hestr, Aric, and others. And for their murders, more and more people are drawn to the feet of wonderful princes and princesses, kings and Queens. Giving them fame, wealth, and labor. And who will praise them, nevers? That's right, almost no one, many do not even know their own parents or do not appreciate them. Villains left to each other are mated using magic. Even when the villains are in love, they may not have children of their own for both of them. Most of the villains didn't want any small-scale backbiting at all, but who's asking them? Nobody.

"I found it!"  
Hort dusted himself off, sweaty and dusty, and picked up the box. The story is silent as Sophie every two days she moves the bed, weighing 200 kilograms. Or maybe this is her secret to maintaining a figure and no healthy food is unnecessary?  
"So, what do we have here?" Oh, aren't those my frog pajamas, by any chance? From where? She's like that, and this is such a neat, well-groomed? I'm going to throw up on this cleanliness. Teddy? This is my bear! So, school uniform, Professor's suit... where are the shoulder pads?"  
Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought that he had lost them forever, and they were just lying at the bottom, along with all sorts of men's jewelry. These ornaments are not his, most likely they were left from the time of school for boys and girls. When Sophie was a boy. I understand there were times. Everywhere there was dirt, stench, no teachers, everyone was for himself. Everyone had the right to beat Tedros. A fairy tale, isn't it? Hort still wants to kill this "Teddy". They seemed to get along, though.  
"Tuck, she said something about a statement. I think, no, I know there's a better way."  
And with a sly smile, he went to carry out his plan.

The time was 13:30. Teachers and students have a lunch break. Sophie was sitting at the table, sorting out some of the children's work.  
"Arch, how can I make them behave normally?! Their parents were very happy to get rid of them. Shift your responsibility to me and other school employees. Enrages. I miss Dean Dovey so much."  
"Knock,knock. Can I come in?"  
"Come in. Do you have something urgent or what?"  
"Yes, just sign a job application."  
Sophie looked up at her companion. She already knew who it was.  
"I told you not to go to school."  
"Know nothing."  
Hort said, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.  
The lovers merged in a long sweet kiss. They could have done this forever, but they heard someone's footsteps. The pair of firs had just pulled away from each other when the door to the office opened.  
"What's going on here?"  
Agatha and the three witches were standing outside the door: Hestr, Dot, and Anadil.


	5. Revealed, admit it already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Sophie say? How will others take it? In addition, when will Hort be alive for everyone?

"Nothing!  
"Oh, really?"  
"It's true! She just signed my job application."  
"Hort?! How is this possible? From where?"  
"I've been here a long time."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes. He was at my wedding to Tedros. I invited him to my wedding."  
"What do you mean? He died. How so?"  
"Well, it's a long story...."  
"Come on, tell me."  
"Yes, tell us, we are interested."  
"You decided to take a walk around the school, and I warned you. So tell me."  
Hort expected Sophie's support, but instead received only a knife in the back. He had not expected this turn of events. Well, I will have to tell him.

I think it is easy to guess that the werewolf should have told them everything. How will they react to this? Would Hestr strike him on the neck? Will Dot turn it into chocolate? Dreams are not harmful, who will allow them? Definitely no one.  
"So you, a loving and confident beast, have been resting all this time?"  
The three witches hurled curses at Hort.  
"Enough! We all understand why he did it. Therefore, everyone closed the subject. Alive and that is the main thing. However, I am more interested in how your conversation went yesterday."  
Everyone turned to the cat and the wolf, who in turn did not know what to say.  
"And this is more interesting! Take a shot!"  
"There was nothing interesting there. He told me where he was, what happened to him, just as he told you. Nothing more."  
"No, it is not interesting. I thought we were finally Dating, because DOT and her boyfriend fantasies got to me. Listen carefully, flea, if you do not find a new girlfriend or boyfriend in the next few days, I really do not care who you are dating, and I will make you be with Dot. Got it? You are lonely and in pain."

At the time, it seemed funny to everyone except Hort. Even Sophie could not help it, but he was looking for a quick way to disappear in an unknown direction. Then it hit him. After all, he is a villain, not a Prince. Therefore, others can be replace. Although, after such a setup, you can get on the neck. On the other hand, they will bury you in the woods so no one will find you.  
"But why me? ...Sophie is one of them, for that matter. She kissed Agatha so that she could kiss the other girls later. Why would I look for someone if I already have a girlfriend? There she is, red as a tomato, laughing."  
He pointed at Sophie.  
"We had more than one conversation yesterday, and we slept together."  
The blonde-haired woman’s eyes widened. This turn of events does not suit her very well. Okay and the fact that she might have been Dating dot instead of him. What were about them talking? He would dance with her later. Everyone else sat in disbelief. Agatha spoke first, clearing her throat.  
"Hort, I know you're not crazy, but it's wrong to frame a man. Hestr also said something stupid, there is no point in paying attention to such nonsense and it is just a joke."  
Sophie Interrupted.,  
"No, it’s true, Agi."  
Now it was her turn to dig a hole for another. Although it was his own fault for bringing it, up. In addition, she will finish. Revenge is sweet, but also bitter.


	6. Work romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next and the truth? Will everything be so perfect? What could go wrong?

"If Hort has decided to tell you this, then let him continue. I will listen too. Maybe I will add something. Maybe he does not remember something. Because we talked into the night. Nevertheless, let us do it after school. I have a class in 15 minutes. Meet me here."  
With that, she pushed everyone out the door. Dot, Hestre, Anadil, and Agatha Went to their rooms, while Hort remained at the door. Plucking up his courage, he opened the door and entered.  
"Life has taught you something, though. Nevertheless, you still took a long time to decide to go! Look, I lied; it is an hour until the next lesson. However, it is mean to be. We need to discuss what to do next. It would be pointless to hide the truth from them. Should I tell the others? I will listen to your ideas now, and then I will give you my own. Okay?"  
She held out her hand to him, inviting him to sit down with her for further discussion. Hort stood nervously on the meth, he understood his own guilt, and he needed to be responsible for his actions and actions. He looked like a cornered puppy. No wonder. After all, this was exactly the position he and the cat were in right now.  
"I do not know how to act in such situations. Being with someone is not new to me, but I am getting better with you. I like this. For the first time, I do not have to make a wish in front of you. I am happy here and now, I do not want to lose it."  
Just hugs and warm words warm the heart the best. Just knowing that someone needs you helps in difficult times more than knowing that you are alone. Tears purer than tears are hot, longing, resentment. Dreams come true only when you go to it, sacrificing everything, living in misery, you can understand that the goal is close. In addition, the nickname "VILLAIN" should not be an obstacle in your way, if you do not want to end up as "THEY". Who or where you were born does not decide who you should be. Then why not look at it from a different angle? Maybe this way you can do anything and not be able to fall to the bottom, losing everything? You will be either known or remember or turn away, nothing else, but it will not be so if you ask the question in a different way? Of course, because there are so many of them, it is impossible to give the same answer to everything.  
"I think we should tell them."  
"Consonant. I do not care how they take it. It is not their business, it is ours, and it is up to us to decide what to do. Will you stay to watch the training process? Just watch quietly!"  
"Well, don't you need to finish those papers? I can help."  
"Not refuse."  
They spent the rest of their time doing paperwork.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we have a guest, your history teacher. Please welcome, the Hort from the blood stream."  
Everyone moved, started talking, shouting over each other. No one knew how to react to the appearance of the "dead".  
"Class! Hush! All conversations after classes, after the lesson, you can come up, we will explain everything to you."  
"Hmm... my lessons were definitely more boring… We stupidly read the textbook. Those two over there are watching the teacher closely, watching her hips and pelvis move. Ha, and I can see them in their full glory from here, from the teacher's place…"  
"Hort, could you pass me that book over there?"  
"Yes, of course, here you go."  
Picking up the huge volume, she continued her lesson.  
"She's stronger than she looks. The book weighs at least 5 kilograms. Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting how she moves all the furniture in her tower almost every day…"  
The remaining time the wolf flew in the clouds. All his thoughts were fill with Sophie. Her sly and cat-like eyes sank into her heart. Moreover, her proportions of waist, chest, hips, some kind of fairy tale.  
"Hey! Will you stop giving me that predatory, greedy, scrutinizing look?"  
"So the two people in the last row can do it, but I can't? You seem to forget who I am."  
"No one can. Dear, I certainly have, in the opinion of many, no brains, but what you are to me, I remember perfectly!"  
"Who is he?"  
"Yes! Tell us!"  
"And where he's been all this time, too!"  
The Dean and the Professor met each other's eyes.  
"Do you mind if I sit on your lap?" I need to bring another chair here."  
"No, I don't mind."  
"Thank You. So, since when are you interested in his disappearance? Please note that there will be no details, we just will not have time."  
"Let's start with the moment of his death."  
"YES! Please!"  
"Well…"  
"I'll do it!"  
"Okay..."

The story was not very long.  
"That's it. You can go now. I have a class in 10 minutes."  
"But you have not told us who the Professor is to you!"  
"It's none of your business!"  
The Dean of evil snapped at them.  
"Oh, please!!!"  
"Okay!"  
Everyone looked at Sophie and Hort with interest. They were terribly curious to find out. Nevertheless, the cat was not sure whether to speak or not. After a moment's thought, she said:  
"He's my boyfriend. We started Dating."  
"When did this happen?"  
"Tell me!"  
"NO!"  
"Oh, please!"  
"NO WAY! It is none of your business, I repeat! I have lessons, as well as you. Get out!"  
"Well, Dean Sophie…"  
"Good bye!"  
With that, she pushed them out the door. Other students have already started to catch up.  
"Come in; take your seats we will start in a minute!"  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"A ton of sedatives and tea!"  
"That's it?"  
"YES!"  
"Good."  
"You should be here right after class."  
"Okay, I'm off."  
Hort was heading for the cafeteria and gym. Returns to the normal rhythm of life, so to speak.

After school, Sophie, barely alive, nervous and angry, sat and checked the students ' work. A man, about 17 years old, in a sports uniform, came into the classroom with a bag of food, tea, and sedatives. The Dean turned her head toward him, looked him up and down with a withering stare.  
"Bastard, when were you supposed to be here?"  
"Um, after school?"  
"I will fix it right after school!"  
"Can you calm down?"  
The three witches and Agatha appeared from behind the door.  
"You're just in time. Give it here.  
The cat snatched her sedatives and tea from the wolf.  
"Why are you so angry?"  
"I'm NOT evil!"  
"Can we talk later? When you calm down, for example."  
"I'm all right!"  
"No, that won't do. You are coming home with me to sleep and rest. You are already red and angry. I would not have your nervous breakdown right now. Things are already sharply increasing."  
"I'm all right!"  
However, Hort was not listening. He picked it up and carried it to the tower. It was not difficult for him.  
"Let me go! We have not talked yet."  
"We can talk at any other time, it is not urgent it can wait."  
"Noooooooo!"  
The three witches and the Queen of Camelot stood and watched them go.  
"I've never seen her like this before."  
"Yes, but now we know for sure they are a couple."  
"Where's that from?"  
"You can tell by them. If she did not care about him, he would be dead right now. It is going against her will."  
"Yes, I did, and I wouldn't have noticed."  
"Roman at work? Does this mean they are having a working relationship?"  
"No. Before that, Yes, but they did not hide their feelings. A work romance is a secret romance at work, and they do not have a secret romance at all."  
"I wonder what will happen next."


	7. Doubts and visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will others recognize her nightmare? How will she overcome the trauma of childhood?

"Hey, let me go. I realized that I cannot get away from your idea, so let me go, I can walk myself!"  
"No, I will carry you to your room, and then I will let you go on the bed."  
"Come on, puppy, please!"  
"No, no, no, and no again!"  
"Baka, I do not play like that…"  
She cringed, pouted, and looked offended, but it was clear to everyone that she was laughing. Moreover, she is happy to ride in his arms. In addition, this is understandable. Who does like taking care of him? Only a clinical idiot, probably even him, I think, will be pleased.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea not to hide the relationship? We do work together, after all. "  
"I can quit, if that's all right."  
"No! I mean, I am not talking about it…"  
"What about then?"  
"I, Ah, well, never mind..."  
"No, already speak, start-finish!"  
"Let's continue in the room, okay?"  
"Are you sure you swear?"  
"You have my word."  
"The deal is done. If you break our word, I will do whatever I want to you, and you cannot stop me."  
"Cub, what are you doing with me, huh?"  
"Well, you know, we are adults, in love…"  
"What are these hints? We sing that in the manga. We have been dating for less than a day! It does not have to be as fast as you think!"  
"We do not meet much, but we have known each other for more than 5 years!"  
"Agatha and Tedros also know each other for a long time and have been Dating for a long time, and they only yesterday for the first time everything happened!"  
"What? Is it true?"  
"I do not know if it is true or not, my guess is that he took it drunk, and people under the influence of alcohol can do anything."  
"Thank you, I will take note."  
"Hey! Should I castrate you?"  
"No, I think I can do without such drastic measures. Why do you want to do it anyway? You have had a lot of Boyfriends and husbands, too…"  
"I didn't have anything serious with anyone. Kissing is the only experience in love…"  
"Really?"  
"Do you think I'm a slut? You think I'm going to sleep with just anyone?!"  
"I'm sorry, but that's the impression you leave with your behavior…"

What did he say? His words stung Sophie. She broke free and ran as fast as she could… She knew he was not angry. In truth, it did not come as a surprise to her that this was the impression others had of her. After all, she is a "copy" of her mother, and Vanessa was still that "night butterfly". However, this is not so, her behavior is just a fake mask that hides the truth. Few people know about Sophie's past. Not even that, no one knows.  
"Soph, wait, please…"  
Hort tried to catch up and stop the girl, who was lost in thought, but failed. He is not in a condition to take marathon races yet. Was the wolf in pain? Yes, very, of course not as a cat, but even it was enough for his tears. After all, Hort had hurt Sophie's feelings, and he could have said nothing, but no, he should have said it. Only everything started to work out and one unreasonable word broke everything started. Yes, the wolf could not catch up with her, but it kept following her. Cursing himself for uttering heresy.  
"Dean Sophie, are you all right?"  
She came across students near her tower. Gathering all the will in a fist, putting a fake mask on her face, she said.  
"Yes, everything is fine."  
"As saying."  
How does she manage to put on such a dazzling smile even in such a shitty state? Probably years of training. Nevertheless, what happened to her as a child? What could have affected her so much?  
"Ugh, I'm so sick and tired of this!"  
Sophie reached her tower, quickly removed her outdoor clothes, and closed the door to her dressing room. She sat down by the door, curled up, and finally let her emotions run wild. Tears streamed down her face, and she gasped with inner screams of pain. If she had a knife or a rope, she could have ended her life in this state.  
"Soph, please come out, I know I'm wrong. Let us talk, honey. Where are you?"  
Hort came to her. Red, shaking, barely walking. He can barely stand on his own.  
"No! Go away!"  
She was screaming. Wolf understood where her voice was coming from. I hobbled to the door. He put his hand on the door and dropped to his knees, leaning his forehead against the door.  
"We don't talk anymore? Like we did before."  
"Why can't I just forget the old wounds left by the past?"  
"You just need to prove that love isn't a game?"  
"I just hope someone will be with me, will appreciate me. I know love is not a game."  
"If you're scared, it's okay. We will overcome everything together."  
"Where it all used to be. It drives you crazy."  
"How long will this last?"  
"You want my answer? Honestly, I do not know."  
"Get away from the door."  
Hort obediently moves away. The door opens a crack and Sophie falls on top of him, unconscious. The stress and something else had worn her out so much that she just passed out.  
"I'm sorry, please. I am idiot."  
Hort whispered in her ear. He carried her to the bed, in dirty clothes, but if she changed, they would hang him.

"This is my game, you can't stop me. You can tell yourself all you want that you got rid of me, but I am forever in your memory and heart, was and will be. You are nothing without me! I will remind you of this until you lose your mind."  
«No! How is this possible?»  
Her worst nightmare was back. It is not the things that happen in it that frighten her, but the fact that it was once an integral part of her life. Family harassment. It cuts souls more painfully than a knife. Lack of support in life, kills faster than a cut in the carotid artery.


End file.
